


El plato de Lentejas

by Isnis



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Family, Fanart, Food, Gen, Meta, lentil soup
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isnis/pseuds/Isnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf es un plato de lentejas o...</p><p>la relación entre un balance financiero, una fan disgustada, la gastronomía y una forma insólita de fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El plato de Lentejas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Road_tama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road_tama/gifts).



\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Nena, ¿qué haces un domingo por la tarde ahí metida en el salón? ¿No deberías estar por ahí con tus amigas?

Levanté la mirada desde el papel que escribía sobre el tapete floreado de la mesa. Ya estábamos a vueltas con lo que hacía con mi tiempo. 

—Que no abuela, que no, que estoy corrigiendo.  
—¡Ah, esas novelitas! Sigo pensando que tú, lo que necesitas es un buen novio. Además no sé porque no las ves por la tele con nosotras, después de comer.  
—No es esa clase de historias, abuela. Se llaman fanfics y van de unos personajes...  
—Lo que sea, hija, si ya me lo has intentado explicar antes. De todas formas, sigo pensado que tiene que darte el aire. Todo el día metida en casa, estudiando o ayudándonos en la mercería. Que si no quieres llamar a tus amigas vale, pero algo habrás de hacer, no se te vayan a atrofiar los músculos por falta de ejercicio. Precisamente tu madre ha cogido la llave de la tienda y se ha ido para echar un vistazo a…  
—Basta, abuela. —Agarré mis útiles de escritura y me levanté sabiendo que no podía hacer nada. Se imponía una retirada estratégica. Aún recordaba la última vez que me dejé engatusar y terminé acarreando múltiples cajas de lanas y calzoncillos por toda la mercería. Tenía agujetas en el cerebro de solo pensarlo—. Llamaré a Carlota.

A pesar de la buena disposición de mi familia ellos no lo comprendían. El gusanillo de escribir y gritarle al mundo que mis personajes estaban hechos uno para el otro y que ningún obstáculo, animal o cosa, incluido un conductor de autobús cretino (de la línea que llevaba a la universidad) podría separarlos al final, si es que llegaba a terminar la historia algún puñetero día.

Así que terminé sentada en unos bancos de la plaza del pueblo comiendo pipas de girasol e intentando acertar con las cáscaras a las palomas. Las cazaban al vuelo, las muy tragonas. Luego las chupeteaban unos instantes y las escupían, cuando se daban cuenta de que les habíamos engañado.

—¿Qué tal tus padres?  
—Bien. ¿Y los tuyos?  
—También.

Silencio. 

Más silencio.

—Aquí hace mucho calor. ¿Vamos a por una Coca cola?  
—Genial.

Tras una tarde completamente desaprovechada, volví a casa. Mi padre había empezado a preparar la cena (sí, los hombres también están capacitados intelectualmente para estas cosas) mientras mi madre terminaba de planchar unos leotardos, con la tele al fondo.

Mi abuela ya había vuelto de la Sindical tras perder su dinero jugando a las cartas y escondió la labor en cuanto me vio llegar.

—Hola Abuela.  
—Hola Lisa, cariño.  
—¿No vas a decirme todavía que es lo que estás bordando?  
—No, ya lo averiguaras cuando termine. Anda, vete a tu cuarto ahora que el resto de la gente está despistada.

Salí por patas antes de que alguna de las personas con las que compartía accidentalmente mis genes decidiera que tenía que mandarme algo. Calculo que me quedaba media hora, media hora para sumergirme en un mundo dónde nadie me haría daño y chequear los correos de mis amigos. ¡Si hasta pertenecía a un club de fans! Entré en la página web. Tras lo que había pasado en la Comic – Con, toda la gente se quejaba de lo insensibles y faltos de tacto que eran los actores de mi serie favorita en el trato a los fans. Vale, yo respeto que no les gustara lo que hago, muy bien, pero es que parecía que no habían visto un publicista en su vida. Uno bueno, al menos.

Agarré el portátil y comprobé que no había nadie en la habitación que compartía con mi hermano pequeño ni que el gato se encontrara cerca. Había aprendido amargamente la lección de que gato más café más ordenador no son compatibles, y por supuesto, el día anterior a un examen aún menos.

Como es obvio, a los cinco minutos apareció mi hermano dispuesto a jugar con el antiguo Scalextric de nuestro padre y montar las pistas de carreras que ocuparían buena parte del dormitorio. Viva la velocidad.

¿A dónde iría? El baño estaba descartado. Intenté varias veces escribir metida en la bañera y al principio no estuvo tan mal. Era agradablemente fresquito en verano, pero como echaba la llave para que no me molestaran, mis padres me preguntaron muy serios un día si es que tenía algún problema de drogas.

Creo que hasta que no lo sufres en tus carnes no sabes lo dura que es la vida del escritor.

\---------------------------------------------

La universidad había empezado, lo que era estupendo para poder reencontrarme con mis amigos del Club de Imagen y Sonido, pero implicaba tener que estudiar unos tomos aburridísimos de administración de empresas. Apenas me quedaba tiempo para escribir.

En el comedor de la Uni, Javi nos escuchaba apoyado en un codo mientras Lola, tan metida en el fandom como yo, me contaba las últimas novedades durante el almuerzo. Por lo visto, según los altos estándares de MTV, esa cadena conocida por sus programas culturales de calidad, ya no formábamos parte de su demográfico deseado.

Por decirlo finamente, en aras de proteger la inestabilidad emocional de buena parte de sus fans, parecía ser que la nueva política del programa era invitarlos a cesar en el visionado de sus contenidos audiovisuales.

—¡Quéeeeeeee! —exclamé indignada—. ¿Que soy rara? Que me lo diga mi familia pase, porque no me puedo divorciar de ellos, ¿pero pisar la mano de sus fans? Muy inteligente por su parte.  
—Creo que lo estáis enfocando mal —dijo Javier.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Mira el plato que estás comiendo, ¿te gusta?  
—Claro —repliqué.  
—Pues eso es Teen Wolf, un plato de lentejas.

Nos quedamos todos mirándole. El chico carraspeó un momento, un poco inseguro por nuestra atención, y empezó a gesticular con las manos, intentando explicarse.

—A los directivos de la cadena no les interesa que te guste, lo que quieren es que les compres. Ellos sacan una lata de lentejas con chorizo al mercado y es un éxito instantáneo. ¿Por qué?  
—Porque el chorizo está muy rico —dijo Lola.  
—Ah, pero descubren que la gente les pide más y más, y como engorda mucho deciden que no, que como ya han enganchado a sus clientes, va siendo hora de sacar otro producto. Crean algo más dietético y así de paso se ahorran la pasta.  
»Sin embargo, tú sigues comprando, porque adoras el chorizo, pero cada vez hay menos y menos, y abres latas y latas buscando tropezones. Prometen hacer ediciones limitadas "las mejores lentejas caseras", pero lo que hacen es sacar unas lentejas light, sin chorizo, que te restriegan por la cara como "las únicas para conservar para la línea". Incluso hacen concursos en las redes sociales para que les hagas publicidad gratis —apostilló.

Fruncí el ceño y repliqué:

—Pero a mí ya no me gustan.  
—Exacto. Y no sólo eso —Javier ya estaba totalmente embalado, solo le faltaba hacernos un análisis DAFO—, sino que proclaman que las lentejas que haces en tu casa son malísimas para la salud, porque tienen mucho colesterol, y que el único plato que deberías comer es el suyo.  
—¡Y a ellos que les importa que sea o no buena cocinera! —se indignó Lola.  
—Que pierden clientes.

Leches. Me fui a mi casa cabreada. Estaba bastante segura que no me iba a gustar la asignatura de Marketing del próximo semestre.

\---------------------------------------------

—¿Qué haces, hija? —me preguntó mi madre esa tarde en casa, mientras ahorcaba con entusiasmo los monigotes que estaba dibujando con mi boli, en vez de comprobar el último balance de la tienda.  
—Mamá, ¿te has preguntado alguna vez cuál es tu verdadera vocación?

Me miró y su mirada se dulcificó unos instantes antes de sentarse a mi lado.

—Mira Lisa, tu abuela, tu padre y yo hemos trabajado toda la vida en la mercería. Que nos eches una mano no quiere decir que tengas que heredar el negocio, si a eso te refieres. Por eso ahorramos para que fueras a la universidad y tuvieras una carrera. Tal vez no la que hubieras elegido si lo pensaras otra vez, pero sí la que te dé la oportunidad de salir de este lugar en un futuro.  
—Pero a mí lo que más me gusta es inventar historias. —Aunque no lo pretendía, la voz me salió como la de una niña pequeña.  
—Sí, pero sabes que la literatura no da de comer. Creo que hiciste la elección correcta.  
—¿Debería dejarlo entonces, si no vale la pena?  
—Ni de lejos. No son incompatibles. ¿Quién te ha dicho que no eres lo suficientemente buena para seguir intentándolo?  
—No estaba pensando exactamente en eso, bueno, puede que un poco, pero... un momento —añadí ya más alegre—, ¿quieres decir que no tengo que ayudaros mañana en la tienda con el inventario de los botones y cremalleras? Menuda pesadilla. Eso te engrandece, mamá.

Resopló un poco, divertida y meneó la cabeza como hacen todas las madres.

—No, de eso todavía no te has librado, tu padre siempre ha sido un negado para las matemáticas. Termina las cuentas, que luego tenemos que enseñarte algo, la abuela ya ha terminado su cuadro.

Suspiré, sabiendo lo que me esperaba el próximo día y añadí:

—La erótica del balance, no sabes cómo me excita. Seguro que cuando termine la carrera y ponga los pies en una multinacional aparecerá un ejecutivo guapo, rico y molón que sentirá una profunda atracción por mi persona y sobre el que me abalanzaré para pedirle que me haga suya.  
—Tú has leído muchas historias.  
—Lo tienes en la mesilla de noche, Mamá.

Tras la cena me senté obediente en el sofá con los ojos cerrados a ver en qué consistía la sorpresa.

—Ya puedes abrirlos —me dijo mi abuela.

Los abrí y me quedé boquiabierta. Mis progenitores me rodeaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No me lo podía creer... ¡Mi abuela me había hecho un cuadro de Sterek de punto de cruz! ¡Oh, Dios mío!, me emocioné tanto que casi me sentí tentada de echar una lagrimilla, o tres.

Mi abuela me miraba entre divertida y algo asustada.

—No sabía si te iba a gustar. Tu amiga me bajó este dibujo de Internet y lo transformó en cuadraditos de colores, para que te los bordara. Espero que los chicos se parezcan, no sé si he acertado con la forma de las cejas.  
—Es PERFECTO abuela, no podía desear nada más.

Miré embobada las dos siluetas que me sonreían, siguiendo con los dedos las líneas del dibujo. Hacer todas las puntadas habría supuesto horas y horas. Me levanté y le di un abrazo.

—Te quiero, abuela.  
—Y yo a ti, nena, aunque la mitad de las veces no te entienda.

\--------------------------------

Una vez que me puse el pijama amarillo, que mi hermano sarcásticamente definía como el de la abeja Maya, me tumbé en la cama y contemplé con las manos en la nuca el cuadro que habíamos colgado unos minutos antes en mi habitación. Valía más que todo el oro del mundo.

Reflexioné sobre la industria del entretenimiento, dónde tus sueños se pueden hacer realidad. Menuda ironía, todo mentira. Al final todo se reducía a eso, números, una cifra en sus beneficios. Cerré los ojos y sonreí. Qué bonito sería darles en lo que más les duele. En ese momento una idea apareció en mi mente. Sabía que era buena con los números, siempre me lo habían dicho. ¿Cuál es la peor pesadilla de un hombre de negocios? ¿Qué es lo más cruel, lo que provoca una miríada de sudores fríos bajo su traje almidonado de marca? No hay nada que inspire más temor que una auditoría de cuentas. El aciago significado de la frase: "Hacienda llama a tu puerta".

Estaba claro. Para hacer justicia por los que luchan por mantener sus ilusiones sería inspectora de Hacienda. Me regodeé sólo de pensarlo. ¡Preparaos, directivos, porque os voy a contabilizar hasta el último centavo! ¡Ni hasta las facturas de la caseta de vuestro caniche estarán a salvo!

Algo encontraría. Siempre había algo.

Apagué la luz y me eché feliz en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque no me prodigue mucho por estos lares (soy una beta) esta es una historia que escribí con la lejana idea, que se perdió por el camino porque el relato hizo lo que quiso, de poner en valor el tiempo y esfuerzo de las historias que aquí se desarrollan como muestra de amor y aprecio a la serie original.
> 
> Ahora sólo queda soltarla a los leones y rezar porque no me tireis alcachofas a la cabeza.
> 
> Cualquier crítica constructiva, Kudos y tarta de chocolate será apreciada. 
> 
> ¡Un saludo!


End file.
